


IronStrange Quarantine Shots

by Chesshire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: COVID, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Coronavirus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, No one is getting sick, Not Beta Read, Pandemics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesshire/pseuds/Chesshire
Summary: Domestic. Utterly domestic. Just some stories about Tony and Stephen as a married couple struggling during this pandemic time.Harley and Peter ARE Tony and Stephen kids. Morgan loves her daddy, her mommy and her papa. I said what I said.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Everett Ross, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. A world of pink and purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is a series of moments going through this pandemic time for Stark-Strange family.  
> Just claryfing: Tony and Stephen are married. Pepper is dating Everett Ross. Harley and Peter live with the family. Morgan is the sweetest girl in the world. They have a cat, Mister Holmes. And they are living at the lake house. All of them. 
> 
> It all started in early May.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for my grammar mistakes.  
> English is not my language.
> 
> And this work has no beta reader.

They are at the kitchen cooking dinner and smiling and dancing and…

“Anthony Edward Stark-Strange…”

“Someone is in trouble…” Peter whispers and Harley smirks while Stephen is handling Morgan dirty hands from “helping” with the salad in the moment that Pepper Potts storms into the place.

Tony freezes trying to remember what the hell he could have done to make her that furious since they were following strictly the quarantine rules and…

“Good to find you all here, especially you two, power couple of the millennium,” she says crossing her arms in front of her body. 

Tony and Stephen look at each other and the sorcerer raises an eyebrow.

“Why are you so stressed, Pep? I hope it’s not your job, it…”

“No, definitely not my job, just…” She sighs, closing her eyes for a second. “Listen, Morgan sent me a lot of exciting messages today, speaking of something I have no idea about and I tried a thousand times to call you, I came back home in the middle of the afternoon thanks to the portal Stephen left open to me and none of you were here. However, I had many meeting to handle and… It drove me crazy! Where were you?” She asks trying to calm down.

At that moment, Everett Ross comes home from another portal and he feels the tension in the air. So, he just hugs Pepper from behind, without a word, and it makes her to relax a bit.

“Pep… I sent a message to you telling we were going to another dimension, I told you the boys and Morgs were coming with us and…”

“Wait, did you sent me a message?” She frowns.

“I’m sure I did, FRI…”

“Yes, boss, the message was sent at 3:18 P.M. and Miss Potts received it, but she was on a meeting and I’m afraid she missed it,” the AI explains.

“Oh shit…” She says and regret immediately, hearing Morgan’s giggles with her two hands over her mouth, hiding her 8-year-old face on Stephen’s shirt.

“Mama just said a bad word, hmmm, Morgs… what does she deserve?” Tony smirks approaching Pepper and Morgan joins him.

“Tickle attack!” The girl yells and Pepper is lost the moment their hands touch her, trying to find some balance against Ross’ body.

“I quit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The CEO of Stark’s Industries yells laughing.

Morgan hugs her mom and Pepper takes her to her arms, kissing her cheeks. The girl is growing up so fast…

“So, now that everything is good, we can go back to the burgers” Tony winks to his ex-wife and forever best girlfriend.

“Mommy, we went to explore a very beautiful dimension. Can you believe everything there were pink or purple or a mix of my favorite two colors?” The girl tells very excited.

Ross kisses Pepper’s cheek and pulls a chair for her to sit with Morgan. Of course, Ross and Pepper took a bath before joining the others, coming home from their jobs. They created and adapted their routines and habits to the quarantine rules and they are taking extra care with everything.

Since the coronavirus crisis started, Tony and Stephen worked very, very hard to create a system to the most vulnerable people in New York and places around the world. Pepper helped them with Stark’s Industries funds and when they organized the job, they all retired to the lake house.

The building is bigger than the original project to accommodate two couples, two young men and a girl, plus the Cloak of Levitation; Gerald, the alpaca; Mister Holmes, the cat, and their usual visitors: Wong, Happy and May Hogan Parker, Rhodey and Carol Danvers, Loki, Thor and Bruce Banner and the Wakanda’s royal family.

Tony and Stephen keep working with scientists, trying to find a cure to the virus; Bruce Banner is helping them from his own lab based on New Asgard. Although, when everything seems too much or too difficult, Stephen takes his husband, Tony, and the kids to visit other dimensions he already knew, so he’s sure there are no threats, and can take his family to exploring trips.

That afternoon, he took Tony, Harley, Peter and Morgan to a dimension colored in pink and purple and all the hues possible for those colors. He thought Morgan would love it and the boys, including his big boy, would be very intrigued.

When they came back home, Tony and the kids were visibly feeling better, full of theories, comments and excited about the place they just visited. Harley and Peter were right to the lab with lots of collected materials until Tony called them, hours later, to make burgers together, a family tradition. Morgan did not stop to talk a minute, even in her bath, and she sent a ton of messages to Pepper.

Their arrangement after the ultimate battle against Thanos took some time, wounds and some pain to work. Basically, Tony and Pepper decided to divorce; Tony fell in love with Stephen, who already loved him so much that bonded their souls to save Tony’s life from the snap; Harley and Peter came to live with their mentor and father figure – and then left to their college, both guys are studying at MIT.

Pepper started dating Everett Ross much later, that’s why he still doesn’t have a fond nickname by Morgan. Stephen is called “Stephie” and Morgan is the only one allowed to call him that. Tony and Stephen got married almost secretly; they do not need and do not want the whole world attention and gossip, thank you very much.

They decided to live all together because of the young girl, who has all the adults wrapped around her finger. With the coronavirus crisis and the quarantine, they chose to leave New York and spend that time at the lake house.

FRIDAY is always monitoring them, scanning all of them to have an early diagnosis just in case they are infected, especially Pepper and Ross, who keep going to their offices regularly, using Stephen’s portals.

At home, Tony and Stephen keep sparring and teasing each other every session – that’s why Harley and Peter prefer to not join them. With FRIDAY’s help, the boys and Morgan have regular study activities, but what they love most are the experiments with Tony at the lab or the trips to explore different dimensions with Stephen.

“I’m sorry for storming that way at home, really, I…” Pepper rests her forehead on Morgan’s head.

“It’s okay, Pep. We’re all going a bit insane here. You’re taking a lot of responsibilities, as always, and doing a lot of work,” Tony tells her with a fond voice.

“Still… I should trust you more, especially Stephen, he’s the most reasonable person around,” she mocks a little.

“Hey!” Tony points to her indignantly and Stephen chuckles, kissing his husband’s neck.

“I’d go crazy if I thought Miss Morgan was missing too,” the sorcerer says and blows a kiss to the girl who smiles to him with her vivid hazel-chocolate eyes.

“It wasn’t an easy day, you’re right… this nightmare seems to be so far from a solution, I know you guys and a lot of people are working hard, but… many places are collapsing, we’re losing thousands of lives every day and some stupid assholes are out there crying because their profits melted…” She lets off.

“Yeah, it was a very though day dealing with dumb government people around some countries still denying how much serious this problem is and their incompetence to coordinate a global force to face this new coronavirus, y’know,” Ross tells them.

“Are there people still denying it? What do they want? To kill millions of people?” Harley asks angry.

“You’re the best man we have on the negotiating table, Ross, you’re doing a very hard work with the Wakandians to lead the countries to a common agenda, it’s not your fault some people are just so stupid,” Stephen points out.

“Why, thank you,” the blond man smiles a bit sad. He feels very tired today.

“So, whatcha think about a lot of stories from the pink and purple place where we were today? These young men guys and our little lady here have many to share, you can move to the most comfortable room and we’ll be there with cheeseburgers soon,” Tony smiles.

“Thank you, Tony,” Pepper smiles tiredly to him, taking Morgan with her and joining Ross hand. The boys follow them to the living room with bigger coughs and many cushions to spread over the carpet. 

When they leave, Tony turns to Stephen and hugs him.

“I hate this…” He mumbles.

“I know, love. Me too. I wish we could already have a vaccine or, at least, a safe protocol, but we’re trying hard, we’re working, a lot of people are and…”

“This shitty virus is tricking us and our best efforts,” Tony relaxes with the circular and soothing movements of Stephen’s hands on his back.

“We’re not giving up till we win, though. I know the man I love,” Stephen rubs his nose on Tony’s neck and the man smiles.

“You sure do,” Tony shivers, even two years after their first kiss. “Thank you for taking me and the boys away from the lab today, thank you for taking so much good care of us and thank you for choosing a dimension where we could take Morgan, she was fascinated with…”

“I created that place,” Stephen confesses.

“You what?” Tony looks at him.

“I did, I… I used my magic and put there many feelings, good feelings, those you all helped me to discover and, well, I chose Morgan’s favorite colors, trying to imagine animals, shapes, objects, plants and almost everything to create a place to just took you all and sit and relax a bit knowing you were safe and happy,” he reveals.

Tony is shocked and marveled. This man, his man, Stephen will never stop to surprise him. He feels engulfed by love, a deep and pure love, so he grabs his husband’s oversized shirt and pulls the sorcerer for a meaningful kiss. Tony is still not good with talking about his feelings, but he is trying with a new confidence since Stephen. He always has been a man of action, though. Therefore, he kisses Stephen with all of him.

“Thank you,” Tony says a bit breathy when they pull back slightly, but his hands keep deeply buried in Stephen’s gray streaks, eyes closed and foreheads touching.

“I’m glad I was able to make this little universe made so much of us…”

“Me too… You’re… I love you…”

“And I love you…”

“Old men, we’re hungry,” Harley yells from the living room and pierce their sweet bubble.

“We’re going!” Tony yells back till wrapped within Stephen arms.

The sorcerer smiles and moves his hands a bit, finishing their cheeseburgers with magic. Tony knows better to protest; he just chuckles and pecks Stephen’s lips one more time before the cloak takes the big tray full of burgers and fly in front of them.

At the end of the day, besides everything, they are still all together and safe. Tomorrow they can keep working and fight against the virus.


	2. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for melting your heart for Morgan and Stephen? There we go...
> 
> Again, sorry for my mistakes, it's not beta-ed and English is not my native language.

Morgan is quiet that afternoon, after lunch. The girl always full of energy, questions, bright eyes and stories is sadly sitting in a couch with her Starkpad, playing some dinosaur or dragon game, her favorites, with the cloak around her little shoulders. Stephen is there too, sitting on his armchair with an ancient book levitating in front of him that he is pretending to read.

The sorcerer’s heart ache seeing his favorite girl in any dimension like that. Tony is working at the lab with Harley and Peter; the boys are trying to create a new element to mix with Peter’s web fluid, to make it more effective against enemies.

After a little time, the girl puts her Starkpad aside and hugs her knees to her chest, sighing and resting her head there. Stephen cannot just see that. In no time, he is kneeling in front of her, brushing her hair, longer than ever.

“Hi, Miss Morgan, what’s wrong?” He asks quietly and taps the watch Tony created to him, alerting FRIDAY to let the engineer aware of what is happening inside the house.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and enjoying Stephen’s proximity. A tear streams down her face.

“I’m missing my friends from school,” she whispers ashamed.

“Oh, baby girl…” Stephen carefully sits by her side and takes her to his lap, enveloping her in a tight hug with the cloak.

“I know I have no reasons to be sad, I heard you talking to auntie Christine the other day, she was crying because a lot of people are dying at hospital and she cannot do much…”

“Hey, honey, it’s alright to be sad. Yes, we know we’re privileged people, we have this beautiful place to live, full of free space to walk and go outside, we’re safe and we have plenty and healthy food, but… Morgan, you had a different life some days ago, full of friends, people you love. You were going to school, to the park, to the museums… it changed overnight, so, yes; you have reasons to be sad. Your feelings are valid, okay?” Stephen swipes away some tears off her cheeks.

“M’kay…” She rests her head on his chest, so much like Tony loves to do and the sorcerer feels the urge to make her smile again.

“Listen, I know we’re not funny like your friends, but… what do you say about a camp in front of the fireplace?” He asks and kisses her forehead.

“A camp?” She looks at him.

“Well, we have a personal engineer at home, and I’m sure he’ll love to help us and build us a very nice blanket fort right in front of the fireplace. We can have cookies and marshmallows too,” he brushes her nose and she smiles.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really, we just…”

“I heard about a lovely girl and a handsome wizard in need of an engineer. Is it right?” Tony, who was listening to their conversation, enters the living room and smiles to them.

“Daddy! Stephie said we can camp in front of the fireplace. Can we?” She asks dreamily.

“Oh, civil engineering is not my thing, but I’m sure I can build a badass blanket fort if my girl wants one,” he sits and kisses her cheek.

“Yes, please!” Morgan throws herself on her dad’s lap and he catches her with the help of the cloak. His right arm, replaced by a metal one after the battle, is not that fast like his natural was once.

“So, while your dad builds our fort, we should go to the kitchen and make some cookies. Vanilla with blueberries sounds good?” He asks knowing the cookies are her favorites.

“Sure!” She stands up and gently takes Stephen’s hand. No one had to tell Morgan about Stephen’s hands. She was always very careful and gentle with his hands after watching the way her dad cared about them.

Tony looks at his husband and mouths a “thank you”. Stephen winks to him.

A couple of hours later, there’s a huge fort built with blankets, pillows, cushions, and sheets in the living room, in front of the fireplace, and Tony has a wide smile plastered on his face. Stephen kept Morgan very busy until now at the kitchen, making cookies, toasts, grilling cheese and making some fruit tea to their camp.

“Morguna, baby girl, come here, please,” Tony calls her and hear her fast steps coming closer.

“Yay!” She yells excited and enthralled with the fort, running to enter the building and smiling to her dad from the window he made.

“Did you like it?” Tony asks while Stephen hugs him from behind.

“It’s incredible, the best fort ever, thank you, daddy,” she says very happy.

“I knew you’d build the best fort ever,” Stephen whispers into his husband’s ear and kisses his cheek.

Tony chuckles quietly, enjoying those strong arms around him.

“I guess we have a very important tea meeting now, mister Strange-Stark,” the mechanic says softly.

“Oh, the most import one, mister Stark-Strange. With the loveliest little lady in the world,” Stephen says quietly, his voice full of love. He takes Tony hand and goes to the front of the fort. “Can we come in, Miss Morgan?”

“Yes, you and daddy are allowed, Stephie,” the girl says, the joy noticeable on her voice.

They enter the fort and sit with her around a big cushion. Suddenly, the Cloak of Levitation is bringing the tray with their tea and Mister Holmes, the cat, joins them. The pet snuggles in the middle of Morgan legs and she laughs. The cloak settles around her shoulders and Tony helps to serve the tea on their mugs. She is smiling freely again.

They stay there eating cookies, toasts with jam and cheese, drinking tea and hearing Morgan telling stories about her days at school or Stephen’s childhood stories from the farm, in Nebraska. Morgan loves all of them. She settles on his lap and closes her eyes, yawning and dozing off a little. Soon, the three of them are snuggling together and sleeping peacefully.

Far from the lake house, Pepper is working at her office, organizing her planner for the next day when FRIDAY contacts her. 

“Miss Potts, the boys are asking what they should cook for dinner.”

She frowns. “The… boys?”

“Harley and Peter,” FRIDAY clarifies.

“But why? What happened to Tony and Stephen? Is there an emergency? How is Morgan? Where…”

“They’re sleeping in the fort at the living room”.

“They are WHAT?!”

“Sleeping…” The AI sends some short videos to Pepper: Tony building the fort; Stephen with Morgan at the kitchen modeling cookies; the three of them having tea; and the last one, they sleeping together with Mister Holmes and the cloak.

“Tell the boys we’re having take out today, FRI. Please, order from our favorites Chinese and Thai places, okay? I still have some time working here before going home,” the CEO of Stark’s Industries smiles. 

Pepper could not think of better people to take care of Morgan than Tony and Stephen while she works. Every day prove that she was absolutely right when they decided to divorce and still live together. 

An hour later, when Pepper steps at home with Everett Ross and take out dinner from a portal, the house is quiet, calm and peaceful. The boys are in the game room playing Mario Kart. Ross takes the food to the dining table while Pepper takes off her heels and goes to the fort.

She smiles and admires Tony’s building. Of course, he would build a very large and big fort with almost all the blankets in the house. Pepper’s heart becomes warm when she enters the place and looks at Morgan sprawled over Stephen’s chest, with Tony tangled on his side and Mister Holmes like a perfect fur ball on the other side of the sorcerer. Pepper picks her phone and takes some pictures before kneeling behind Tony and kissing his cheek.

After dinner, they lit up the fireplace before entering the fort. Peter and Harley burn some marshmallows and they laugh together till is bedtime. With her bambi eyes, Morgan convinces her parents to let her sleep in the fort with her brothers and Mister Holmes that night.

Pepper chuckles wishing Tony and Stephen a good night, before retiring to her room and knowing that Morgan will almost move to the fort illuminated by Stephen’s magic lights and built by Tony’s love. And she couldn’t be happier for her little girl.


	3. Bed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a lazy Sunday morning... untill Morgan surprising a certain sorcerer.  
> And Tony, well... he's Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this pandemic thing sucks. So tired of this endless quarantine - I live in Brazil, so... we never started a serious quarantine here, and today most of people are acting like "yeah, I will risk contaminating myself but I'll keep going out, going to the beach and having lunch at the mall, yay!" It's insane!
> 
> But here... we have plans. Are you making plans for when the pandemic is over? Well, some people are...

It is the second Sunday in May. The heart of springtime. Outside the window, the sky is so blue that it is almost obscene. The scent of flowers carefully planted in the gardens around the lake house is so present that a smile is enough to feel it. Bees and butterflies are already in full swing, although it is still early, around 9 in the morning.

Inside the house, a sweet, curious, and very aware little girl is almost knocking on her dad’s door when Pepper sees her.

“Mornin’, sweetie. What are you doing?” Pepper asks softly.

“I was going to see if dad is okay, but I think he and Stephie are dating…”

The day before, Stephen dragged Tony out of the lab after five days and nights without sleeping properly. The engineer was almost collapsing on his workbench.

“I guess I heard them kissing…” Morgan explains in a whisper with a small smile.

“Hmmm, yeah, probably they are dating, baby. And I’m sure your dad is okay, Stephen takes good care of him, right?” Pepper crouches down to talk to her daughter. “Let them lay in bed a bit more, okay? It’s been some tough days to them. We’re going to have an Italian brunch today, Everett and I are cooking, you can help us if you want,” she kisses Morgan’s nose and the girl giggles.

“I wanna help,” she hugs her mom. Morgan is a very touchy and caring girl.

“Just promise me one thing, Morgs…” Pepper asks.

“What?”

“Please, don’t be so stubborn like your dad, okay? Yes, he’s a genius, a force of Nature, an amazing person, but…”

“Too much?” The girl asks smirking.

“Please?”

“I’ll think about it…”

Pepper chuckles and kisses her cheeks.

“Mom, can I call Stephie dad?” Morgan asks suddenly.

“Well… why?” Pepper asks almost in shock.

“Because he takes care of me, helps me with my lessons, teaches me a lot of things. He puts me to bed and tell the best magic stories, he made me a bracelet and a charm to protect me, and he takes me with him to Kamar-Taj when I ask. He bakes my favorite muffins and walks with me on the trails around our house. He let his cloak stay with me when I have a bad dream and he has a lot of patience and… and… I love him as I love daddy. Is it wrong?”

“No, baby, no. It’s not wrong,” Pepper tries to hold back her tears. “Not wrong… just talk to him and your dad, I’m sure he’ll be happy and honored by you calling him dad. Right?”

“Right!”

“You’re a very lucky girl, you know…”

“I know, I’m your daughter,” Morgan smiles that sunny smile which is just like Tony’s and Pepper takes her to her arms, kissing all over her face.

They go downstairs, to the kitchen, where Everett Ross is brewing some fresh coffee.

Inside the bedroom, Stephen is frozen with Tony in his arms. The sorcerer is shocked after hearing the talk between Morgan and Pepper in front of their door. The little girl loves him like her dad…

“Stephen, sunshine…” Tony cups his cheeks.

“Tony, I… I didn’t know… I didn’t expect… I…” The man hides his face on the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Stephen, you can’t possibly be embarrassed or worse, feeling guilty because Morguna loves you like a father,” Tony says.

“I don’t want to overstep or to take your place or…”

“And you’re definitely not! Stephen…” Tony gently cups his cheeks, so he’s looking at those galaxy eyes again. “I’m happy. My daughter is your daughter, too. If you didn’t realize yet, mister wizard, we do have three kids. ‘Cuz, yes, Harley and Peter love you too and how could they not if they are all Starks, hmmm? We love you, Stephen Vincent Strange-Stark, and you’re trapped with us, all of us, forever,” Tony smiles and wipes away Stephen’s tears.

“God…” The sorcerer cries and lets his husband holds him.

“Do you wanna talk?” Tony offers and hikes a hand up to the base of Stephen’s neck, grazing his short nails at the roots of the sorcerer's hair.

“The kids…”

“What about them?”

“Remember the other realities I lived?”

“Titan?”

“Yes…”

“I do…”

“I know we don’t talk much about it, what is good, I wish I could forget a lot of those memories…”

“But…”

“But there were some timelines where they were our kids, yours and mine. The three of them. Some… sometimes, there was another kid, another little girl, with your fluffy hair and my eyes,” Stephen whispers with a nostalgic voice.

“Wow…”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“No, you totally should. Tell me more about those futures… we met earlier, right?” Tony moves their bodies until he is comfortably with his back on the headboard, holding Stephen against his chest.

“We did… right before my accident. Or even earlier, before the Avengers, sometimes,” Stephen reveals.

“And we…”

“We married earlier too… I still went to Kamar-Taj after my accident, but… we were always in touch. We already had Harley and Peter since they were kids; we raised them. Can you imagine that? The two of us, raising a child, together?”

“Well, it seems like we’re doing it now…” Tony smiles to him. “That’s why I’m okay with Morgan calling you dad or papa or whatever she feels comfortable with. Harley will always call you old wizard or s'um. Peter prefers wizardad or docdad, though,” Tony tells him and Stephen smiles wide.

“It’s impossible not to love them…”

“It’s impossible not to love you, too…”

Stephen kisses the middle of Tony’s chest around the scars of the arc reactor, and goes up, kissing Tony’s neck, jawline, till his mouth. They kiss without hurry, with no intentions to take it to anywhere else.

When they pull back, Stephen rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, breathing the scent of the man he loves so deeply. They stay in bed, in a comfortable silence, touching, caring, kissing. When they change position, Tony rests on Stephen’s chest, and the engineer cannot hold back a question.

“Do you want to have a baby with me?” Tony asks brushing his fingers through Stephen’s chest.

“What?”

“I was thinking about it for a while and you just said we had another kid, so… yeah… do you want to have a baby with me?”

“Tony, we’re in the middle of a pandemic…”

“I’m aware, asshole, but it won’t last forever…”

“How would we have a baby, douchebag?” Stephen asks, trying to keep an annoyed face, but his voice betrays him.

“Hmm… we can adopt or, maybe, try a surrogate mother, since none of us can carry a child…”

“A surrogate mother?”

“Yes, with your semen. I’d love to have a mini Stephanie running around the house,” Tony says affectionate, already imagining a little girl like Stephen said, with magic colored eyes, and some curly brown hair.

“She won’t be called Stephanie,” the sorcerer says a bit dreamily, with a fond voice.

“We can discuss it later, dad,” Tony chuckles and kisses his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> And sorry for any grammar mistakes, they are all mine, not beta-ed fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.  
> =)


	4. Cuddles and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is away and Tony is missing his husband. But the sorcerer has his duties and was needed at Kamar-Taj.  
> When he comes home, Tony has a romantic surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit angst and tons of fluffy 'cuz we need it, right?!  
> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Six days, eleven hours, nineteen minutes and forty seconds since Tony was with Stephen when the sorcerer received and emergency call from Kamar-Taj. Not that the engineer was counting… bullshit, Tony was counting every second away from his husband. Even while working hard on the lab with the boys, even while developing a promising study with Bruce Banner.

Since Tony and Stephen started dating, two years ago, three days and a half was the longest time they were apart from each other. Tony is retired of the hero’s life. Stephen, on the other side, still is the Sorcerer Supreme, so fucking powerful it annoys Tony sometimes. Humpf! 

Even Tony’s work on the Stark’s Industries became less intense. He is done with some shit in his life, he is not going to boring meetings or wasting his time with stupid people trying to convince him he is not good enough or he is not doing the right thing. Not after Thanos.

Of course, Tony still is the head of SI, with more power than ever, but he is happy to work at his lab, tinkering, creating, molding his inventions, and deciding with Pepper where to invest next, what will be their next stage as a company. Nevertheless, no more travel business, no more useless meetings on his days. He already had enough of those on his lifetime.

When he finally understood and accepted his feelings for Stephen Strange, the sorcerer, who was already a constant presence on his days, thanks to Peter, became a daily partner in Tony’s life.

Sure, the billionaire understands Stephen’s duties as Sorcerer Supreme, master of New York’s sanctum and one of the most powerful beings of the Universe. “Ridiculously powerful,” he mumbled countless times. It does not mean that it is easy to him to stay away from Stephen, to not have his steady and reassuring presence by his side and on their bed, every night. 

Stephen helps him to sleep and actually rest. The man truly listens to him, fascinated by Tony’s capacity to talk for hours and hours about anything he is invested in. The sorcerer works with him on Tony’s medical projects, offering ideas and opinions not to stroke Tony’s ego, but because Stephen is mesmerized by his husband’s intelligence.

Tony loves their bed talk, hours speaking, sharing, and planning things together before they finally slip to dreamland all tangled and as close as possible. The engineer rediscovered the meaning of “intimacy” in his relationship with the sorcerer.

That is why he is walking on their bedroom, from the balcony to the suite, trying to calm down his nerves and the spiraling thoughts from his rebel mind.

“What a pathetic man I became…” Tony chuckles and presses his hands on his forehead. “FRIDAY, any message from Bruce?”

“Doctor Banner is sleeping now, boss. Because of the time zone, he’s six hours ahead of us,” the AI reminds him.

“Right… yeah… good to him…” Tony sighs. He does not want to disturb the boys, Pepper, or Ross with his ‘Stephendency’. He is a grown man, damnit! Defeated, Tony lets his body fall on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to breathe.

The engineer whimpers when he believes his mind is tricking him with the sound of a portal opening in the air. 

“Tony?” Stephen frowns when he steps through the portal from his bedroom at Kamar-Taj to the one at the lake house, and finds Tony precariously lying on their extra big king size bed with his eyes covered by his forearm.

“Stephen?” Tony almost jumps off the bed. “Oh God!” In no time, the man covers the distance between them and throws himself against the sorcerer’s chest.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Stephen whispers embracing his husband and kissing the top of his head. The Cloak of Levitation settles around them. “We had some complications, I sent you a message, my healing powers were requested when we came back, and…”

“How is Wong? And the other sorcerers?” Tony asks stuffy against Stephen’s chest.

“Recovering, all of them. One more week and Wong is going to be fine, ready to be back on his activities,” Stephen tells him while caressing Tony’s back. “And how are you?”

“I’m…”

“Not fine, screw the bullshit. I want the truth.”

“I thought I was doing good, but… I missed you so much. You’re the only one who actually listen to me beside the boys, who keep up with my restless and disturbed mind. You keep me breathing, Steph, and I hate to be this dependent on you, but… you’re the best thing that ever happened in my life after Morgan and the kids,” Tony vents to his husband. “I’m sorry…,” he whispers a bit ashamed.

“You have nothing to be sorry, love. I missed you too. Y’know, before we meet, I was so used to be alone, by myself, talking only in my mind because even Wong could not keep up with me, especially when I was lost on some Med research. When I’m away, I miss how much easy is to be by your side, to smile with you and our kids, to have a mind blowing moment developing a project with you, Anthony. Geez, I miss you so much,” Stephen tightens his arms around his husband.

“Do you?” Tony pulls back a bit, only enough to look at Stephen’s eyes.

“Of course I do, sweetheart,” the sorcerer gives him that small and bright smile, reserved to Tony and Tony alone. The engineer rests his forehead on Stephen’s shoulder for a moment before tilting his head to kiss him.

It is a reassuring kiss. Not only hungry, but also mixed with missing, with waiting, and bonding feelings.

When they pull back, Tony is feeling better, his anxiety is cooling down and his chest is not hurting that much anymore.

“Did you eat earlier?” Stephen asks, suspecting.

“Well, I…”

“Boss didn’t eat well since two days ago, Doc,” FRIDAY says.

“Traitor…” Tony mumbles looking at his feet.

“Hmmm, good thing that I ordered a snacks board from your favorite Italian restaurant before coming here wondering if you’d like to have a date with me on our balcony. A soda, maybe?”

The cloak flutters cheerfully around them and go downstairs.

“You thought… you brought us a date?” Tony smiles, his cheeks blushing a bit.

“I kinda imagined you were neglecting yourself and it was the first time we spent this much time apart, so I’m trying to spoil you a bit. Am I allowed, husband?” Stephen kisses the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“Am I hearing cuddles and kisses?” Tony wraps his arms around Stephen’s neck and pulls him for a kiss.

“It can be arranged,” the sorcerer smiles against Tony’s lips.

They kiss slowly, lingering, almost dancing together. Tony and Stephen pull back smiling to each other only when the cloak joins them again.

“I missed you too, Red,” Tony strokes its collar and the relic quivers with joy. The artifact is highly protective around Tony, mirroring its master.

“Thank you for settling our date at the balcony, Levi,” Stephen smiles. The sorcerer twists his hands and summons some fairy lights to decorate the place, and a candlestick.

“Romantic, are we?” Tony slightly bites Stephen’s bottom lip. He is flickering with Stephen’s presence, the warmth of the cloak and the romantic gesture to prepare a date to them. The engineer is not used to be spoiled by his lovers.

“It’s your entire fault,” Stephen smiles and pecks Tony’s lips. The smaller man feels his heart jumping on his chest. He feels safe. He feels happy. He feels loved.

Stephen takes Tony in his arms, the man squeaks surprised, and he laughs when the sorcerer settles them on the large chaise long the engineer bought to their private balcony.

Tony opens two cokes and they cheers snuggled against each other. Suddenly, what he thought it would be a hard and insomniac night turns in to a lovely date night in the middle of May. Tony relaxes, fingers laced with Stephen’s, small talks, cuddles and many, many kisses. His favorite snacks are an amazing bonus that he is happy to share with his husband.

“I love you…” Tony says on the crook of Stephen’s neck.

“And I love you...” Stephen whispers peppering feather kisses over Tony’s face.

“Thank you for coming back as soon as you could,” the engineer says quietly.

“There’s no other place where I’d like to be than here, at home, with you in my arms, Anthony,” the sorcerer cards his fingers though Tony’s smooth and graying hair.

“Good. ‘Cuz you’re kinda my fav mattress, ya’know,” he grins and plants a kiss in the middle of his husband’s chest.

“I know, love… I know…,” Stephen sighs, content to have Tony’s body all over him, and being able to feel his precious heart beating on his chest so rhythmically it could be a melody.

Hours later, after some cokes, many smiles and lingering kisses, they finally surrender to the sleep with the cloak over them, keeping the chill of the dawn away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And a especial thank you for those of you giving me kudos.  
> =**  
> <3


	5. An especial novice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, is nervous. No, he is not about to face a powerful enemy. Npe, he is not going to a dangerous or explosive dimension. And no, there’s nothing wrong with his husband, or the kids, or his few closest friends. Oh, he is not waiting for a covid test too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you. Hope you are safe through this pandemic shit.  
> This chapter warmed my heart, maybe it has this effect on yours too.  
> Lemme know if it happens.
> 
> =)

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, is nervous. No, he is not about to face a powerful enemy. Nope, he is not going to a dangerous or explosive dimension. And no, there’s nothing wrong with his husband, or the kids, or his few closest friends. Oh, he is not waiting for a covid test too.

Stephen is nervous because, right after a Sunday late lunch, at the lake house, when Harley, Peter and Morgan ran out the door to play outside, he turned to Tony Stark, his husband, and Pepper Potts, and said that scary four words: “we need to talk.”

Tony froze next to Everett Ross doing the dishes. Pepper raised her face from her Starkphone surprised and intrigued. Now, the three of them are gathered in the library.

The engineer is quiet, trying to find any reason why Stephen could ask to talk to Pepper and him at the same time. The CEO of Stark’s Industries is feeling a bit out of place there.

“Well… I called you here because I made a pink promise, so…,” the sorcerer sighs trying to find the better words.

“Is this about Morgan, right?” Pepper asks in a whisper.

“Yes…”

“Oh God, no… not my little girl. I can’t… What did happen?” Tony is almost hyperventilating.

“What? No, Tony, nothing happened, love… oh, geez, I’m sorry. There’s nothing wrong with Morgan and she’s not at risk, I promise,” Stephen goes to his husband and hugs him while Pepper leaves the breathe she did not even realize she was holding.

“You scared the shit out of me, wizard,” Tony mumbles, his fingers playing with Stephen’s shirt.

“It wasn’t my intention, love, Pepper, sorry…”

“Okay, Stephen, so… what’s about Morgan you need to talk about to us?” She crosses her arms and rests her back at the armchair she is sitting.

“We’ve been spending some time together since this quarantine thing, more than usually. I’m studying with her and…”

“Is it bothering you?” Tony asks unsure.

“No, of course not, you know I love Morgan and do love the time with her, but…”

“But…” Pepper encourages him.

Stephen sighs, he looks to the ceiling, counting until ten and taking courage.

“She asked me to teach her magic. And I didn’t know what to say, so I promised her I’d talk to you,” he says still not able to face Tony or Pepper.

Tony chuckles and Pepper shakes her head, giggling too.

“What?!” Stephen is utterly confused.

“Steph, sunshine, do you have any idea about how many times Moguna begged us to ask you to teach her magic?”

“She…”

“Countless times, Stephen… and we always told her to ask you herself. Our girl finally took courage, hmm?” Pepper smiles proudly of her daughter.

“Well… it makes more sense the face she glared me when I told her I’d have to talk to you two…”

“I was hoping she would wait at least a year or two, tough…” Tony sighs and pulls back from Stephen, going to the other armchair. He is a bit nervous thinking about his baby girl learning magic.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I don’t wanna go out this door with an answer to Morgan without you two being a hundred percent sure about this decision, in favor or not her request,” Stephen explains.

Tony is out of words suddenly. So, Pepper takes the lead.

“Stephen, her father is Iron Man. Tony’s retired now, but he’ll always have this legacy. Her brothers in heart are Spider Man and the new Iron Man. Not that I’d like to encourage her to this path, but… I can’t say I’m surprised. Besides, Morgan is just like Tony on so many levels…,” the blonde chuckles, she loves her little girl so, so much.

“Oh yeah… so like me that she’s not asking how to build a robot, she’s asking Steph to learn magic,” Tony says a bit indignantly.

“Well, weren’t you a rebel, Anthony Stark?” Pepper teases him and the man laughs.

“Indeed…”

“Tony, I know magic still is a tough topic to you, even after everything, and I respect it, I understand it. So… if you don’t want me to teach Morgan the mystic arts, it’s okay. I won’t feel rejected, I won’t feel bad or less loved because of this, I assure you,” Stephen says openly sincere.

“Is there any risk to her? You know… learning magic? Will she be recruited or something?” Pepper asks calmly.

“I won’t lie to you, there are risks. But there would be risks if she was trying a suit too, I mean… It’s possible a spell goes wrong. Although, I would never teach her, at her age, anything dangerous on a high level. Let’s say that some day, you can come back from work and find out Morgan has a pink hair. That’s the level of risks,” Stephen explains.

“Can she change the color of my hair too?” Tony smirks.

“Are you serious?” Stephen glares at him.

“You know me, hubbie,” Tony giggles.

“You’re impossible!” The sorcerer shakes his head.

“Tony, stop!” Pepper chuckles softly. “Stephen, you may know it by now, we trust you with Morgan. She calls you her papa. Our daughter loves you and we know you love her too. We know you’ll protect her with all of you. I just… I don’t want to loose her for a world I know nothing about. If it’s only between you and Morgan, I’m okay with this idea,” she finally explains her point.

“I will be the only one responsible for her and her lessons. Morgan is not going to train on Kamar-Taj, she won’t be considered a novice of our order, nothing like it. This is just us, she and I, summoning magic butterflies,” Stephen assures them.

Tony chuckles on his armchair, hiding his face with his hands, he almost cannot deal with the image of Morgan, his sweet and girly copy, moving her little hands and summoning a butterfly out of thin air.

“God, I have three kids. Two boys crazy about science and totally invested in tech, researching about vibranium and my nanotech while my girl, my sweet Morguna, my little everything, is going to learn magic… magic!” He says.

“Tony…”

“No, Stephen, it’s okay. Morgan is your daughter too. I know you feel like it. She feels like it. And I’m fine with this idea, with the two of you sharing something I’m not involved. She has her own vivid personality, she…” The engineer gulps, becoming a bit emotional.

“Are you sure?” Stephen tries not showing how much happy he is and fails miserably.

“Go there and bring her here, we need to talk,” Tony suggests and winks to his husband.

“Pepper?”

“It’s okay, Stephen. Let’s do it right,” she smiles to him.

The cloak of levitation waste no time and flies out the door to take Morgan. They laugh together because, obviously, if there’s a cloak’s favorite person, they certainly are Morgan Potts-Stark. The relic returns with an eight-year old girl giggling happily and enjoying her ride to the library.

“Hi, Morguna,” Tony takes her in his arms and peppers kisses all over her face.

“Daddy!” She laughs because of the tickling Tony’s facial hair causes. “Am I in trouble?” The girl asks when she realizes her mom and Stephen are around.

“Why, did you do anything you shouldn’t?” Tony asks faking a serious face.

“No?” Morgan says not so sure.

“Did you ask Stephen to teach you magic?” Pepper raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah… some days ago I asked papa to teach me magic. I wanna make butterflies with my hands too. Is it bad?” Morgan looks from her dad to her mom.

“Do you know that every magic comes with price?” Tony pecks her nose.

“Yes, papa told me.”

“And you promise us you’ll never ever use magic to harm anyone?” 

“No! I mean, yes, mommy, I promise, I don’t wanna hurt people, I wanna help them heal,” Morgan responds.

“Help them heal?” Pepper frowns.

“Yes. Papa’s butterflies helped daddy to heal after that big battle, right?” She looks at Tony and the man is speechless for a moment.

“You’re right, Morguna… your papa’s butterflies helped me a lot,” Tony smiles teary and looks at his husband. “I can’t wait to see you making butterflies, like him,” Tony kisses her cheek.

“So, papa can teach me?” Morgan is preening on his dad’s lap, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Just be careful, okay? And do not try anything while Stephen isn’t around you,” Pepper smiles and open her arms. She does not have to wait much, and Morgan is there, hugging her mom and thanking her.

“Ready for your first class, Miss Morgan?” Stephen asks and the girl jumps by his side.

“Yes, papa!”

The cloak settles on her shoulders and Stephen takes her little hand. They go outside, and sit under the sorcerer’s favorite tree. Tony and Pepper, side by side, watch from the wide library window. The blonde rests her head on the engineer’s strong shoulder.

“You were so brave today…”

“Nah…”

“Yes, you were. I know you suppressed a thousand ghosts to let them do it,” Pepper whispers.

“They deserve it. And I trust Stephen implicity,” Tony says in a shaky voice.

“Me too.”

“Are you ready to have a little sorceress at home?”

“Are you?”

“I guess I can convince her to be an iron sorceress, with a proper suit,” Tony says with a smile.

“I’m sure you can,” Pepper chuckles.

Under the tree, Stephen is explaining to a very concentrated girl how much important is to know how to breath while performing magic. They do some exercises together, the Sorcerer Supreme correcting her posture and praising her when Morgan is doing fine.

At the end of the lesson, Stephen summons his blue butterflies and Morgan’s laugh is so pure that it surely heals some sharpen edges on the adults’ souls. Magical, indeed.


	6. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with idiots is very stressful. But it gets a lot easier with family and a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to nanosorcerer.  
> You're beautiful and precious <3

It’s Thursday morning and Tony is about to have a stroke dealing with some stupid moralists and the US president, that asshole moron. Stephen is finally at home after two and a half days trying to contain a demon infestation or something like that. Wong explained with their mumbo jumbo jargons or whatever.

Despite the dark circles under his eyes and many bruises through his body, Stephen refuses to rest and relax in their bedroom. Stubbornly, he is standing by Tony’s side while his husband defends, to the US Science Department, a research with a specific variety of cannabis with a potential good result on patients infected by the new coronavirus.

About a week ago, Tony and Bruce found out that some chemical components of a specially developed variety of cannabis would reduce the virus's ability to reach lung cells, where the virus settles down, reproduces and propagates.

“And this is it, enough! Thank you for your attention, ladies and gentlemen. FRIDAY, turn off the panel, please,” Pepper says exasperated, ending the meeting before the discussions escalates more than she can handle. All the adults in the room look at her.

“Pep…”

“No, don’t even try, Tony. It was enough. I’m sorry, but you won’t change the backward thoughts of those people and no, you can’t blast them with your repulsors without going to the Court”, she crosses her arms, Tony whinnies and Stephen chuckles holding him in his arms while Everett Ross shakes his head.

“They will never approve our tests protocol, will they?” Tony asks sounding defeated and snuggling closer to Stephen’s chest. The sorcerer kisses the top of his head and quietly cards his shaking fingers through Tony’s hair.

“They won’t, not here, in the US, at least” Pepper sighs.

“That’s why I’m in contact with the Canada government. They are much more advanced and science friendly than the actual US government. Also, the Canadians are inclined to approve a collab between some science groups that already study the medical uses of cannabis to work with Bruce and you”, Ross tells them.

“Finally some good news on this shit morning,” Tony mumbles closing his eyes.

“Great, so it’s 11 AM and I’m calling day off for the two of you,” Pepper says with her command voice.

“What?” Tony disentangles from Stephen. “Pep, no, we have a lot of work to do and…”

“And you’re exhausted. And Stephen is exhausted, stubborn wizard,” she glares at them. “Ross and I have boring paper work to do, so I’m taking Morgan with me and the boys are going to the lab tower. I’m sure they can have fun there. Tell me, how long, since this nightmare started, you two don’t have a time just for yourselves?” she asks.

“But…”

“No, this’s not open to discussion. You’re going to have a day off, FRI, please lock the garage to them,” Pepper asks.

“Done, lady boss”.

“Lady boss? What… when this happened? I… FRIDAY, unlock the garage right now!”

“I’m sorry, boss. Only lady boss can open the garage again,” the AI sounds almost amused.

“Traitor. I bet Peter and Harley messed up with your codes, FRI, and when I discover…” Tony huffs.

“You’ll do nothing, Tony. The boys followed my orders, only,” Pepper reveals.

“Why? You know you could just ask me to change FRIDAY’s protocols to give you more power, Pep, I’d have done it, I thought you knew it…” Tony is slightly disappointed.

“Oh, I know. I could’ve asked you, but then… where is the fun in that?” She winks and stands up, looking at Ross. “I’m going to pick some things in Morgan’s room and we’re ready to go, okay?” Pepper kisses her boyfriend and leave.

“She just… she…” Tony turns to Stephen and the sorcerer wraps his arms around him, gently pulling him close while Tony grumbles.

“Well, I have tons of paper work at office; you two won a day off and the house will be only yours for the day. Please, don’t worry about dinner, we’ll bring take out later,” Ross smiles to them. “Have fun,” the man winks and leave the room.

“Why they insist on this ‘have fun’ thing?” Tony turns into Stephen’s arms and looks at his husband, who is smirking. “We… oh… OH!”

The sorcerer laughs when Tony realizes that the two of them will be alone at the lake house, something that never happened again since their wedding. Sure, they traveled to an exclusive Italian island and spent a splendid time there on their honeymoon, but the first two days after the ceremony, they stayed at the house, just the two of them.

“It seems like we won’t have magic lessons with Morgan in the garden or an afternoon tinkering with the boys in the lab, hmm?” Stephen says quietly and kisses Tony’s temple, earning a silent laugh bubbling out of the engineer.

“I’d share some dirty thoughts about it if I wasn’t aware of how much exhausted you are from your last dimension trip,” Tony sighs and closes his eyes, just listening to Stephen’s heartbeat. “Thank you for the support, by the way. I truly appreciate it,” the engineer purrs with the caresses he is receiving on his scalp.

“Always,” Stephen tightens his arms around Tony and kisses him.

“Daddy, papa, stop kissing, I wanna hug you,” Morgan shouts entering the room. The girl stops and crosses her arms till she has the attention of them.

Stephen’s heart flutters happily every time Morgan calls him “papa”. He could barely contain himself the first time she did and it was so natural, it sounded so right, it felt like she healed a part of his fractured soul.

“Sounds like someone is going to have fun with mommy today,” Tony pulls back and turns to his daughter. Morgan runs and throws herself on his arms.

“And donuts too,” she says smiling.

“Donuts too? Is it allowed, papa Stephen?”

“Well, I guess Miss Morgan is doing very good, studying her lessons without complain and being a very good girl, so, yeah, she deserves the donuts,” the sorcerer winks to her.

“Thank you, papa,” the girl laughs freely when Tony blows raspberries on her stomach.

Stephen and Tony sandwich her and pepper kisses on her cheeks. Morgan loves when they do it.

“Stop, bleh, lemme go, mommy is waiting. I’ll be at home soon again, promise,” the girl protests faking it.

“And what are we supposed to do without you here, hm?” Tony hugs her tighter, his little treasure.

“Ugh, dunno, you can watch movies? Date on your room?”

“What?”

“Date…”

“Nah uh, nope, I don’t wanna hear that from you too, little miss, thank you very much,” Tony is somewhat shocked and Stephen giggles.

“Okay, so you can date on the couch, watching a movie,” Morgan smirks.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘date’, Moguna?” Tony puts her down.

“Dah, it’s when you adults kiss and it seems like you’re mesmerized for each other, daddy, you and papa do it like… a lot”

“Humpf, my own girl is sassing me,” he dissembles his relief with her answer while Stephen laughs quietly. “Right, so, be a good girl for mommy and have fun with her, okay?”

Morgan nodes and kisses Tony’s cheek and then goes to Stephen doing the same.

“Have a good day, baby girl. And donuts,” they smile together.

“Morgan, we’re going,” Pepper calls her.

“Bye, daddy, bye, papa,” she blows kisses to them and run off.

“See ya, old men,” Harley yells.

“Bye, dads,” Peter goes to hug them before stepping through a portal with his siblings, followed by Pepper and Everett Ross.

“Finally alone!” Tony wiggles his eyebrows in a way that makes Stephen laugh. The engineer takes it as some unpriced award, Tony loves when he is the reason of his husband’s laugh.

“Please, let’s go to the bed, we both need it. We can have a late lunch after a good nap and maybe… maybe a long bath in our ridiculous fancy tub later. How it sounds?” Stephen asks while kissing Tony’s neck and jaw.

“Perfect… just… perfect, yeah,” Tony says purring and closing his eyes. Stephen smirks.

The cloak closes the curtains of their bedroom while Tony is watching his husband taking of his clothes.

“Tony?”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“Come here, love, take off your clothes and come to the bed with me,” Stephen says in a fond voice.

“I thought we would sleep?”

“And we will, but I miss being skin on skin with you,” the sorcerer responds already lying.

Tony smiles to him getting rid of his clothes before joining Stephen on their bed. They groan when they touch chest to chest.

“God, I missed this so much,” Stephen whispers into Tony’s ears.

“Me too…”

Stephen’s fingers trail over Tony’s sides and chest, caressing scars along the way, and the engineer remembers the hours they had spent lying naked in bed and telling one another about all of their scars. Swapping stories and kisses in the late afternoon sunlight. It is not something Tony had ever expected, this intimacy, the way it feels to be deeply and truly known.

Face to face, legs tangled, Tony and Stephen sleep for three good hours and a half. The sorcerer is the first to open his eyes. The man cannot stop the smile to grace his lips watching his husband so peacefully asleep by his side.

FRIDAY, always perceptive, slowly opens the curtains of their bedroom. The afternoon spring sunlight comes through the glass and touch them like a caress. Stephen pecks the tip of Tony’s nose and the mechanic purrs, blinking lazily and adorable.

“Hmmm… hi,” Tony says a bit drowsy.

“Hello you,” Stephen cups his cheek, doing circles with his thumb on his burnt scars. “Feeling better?”

“Yessss…” Tony stretches big, snuggling as close as possible to the warm body of his sorcerer. “Not sure if I want to get up, though. I’m comfy,” he mumbles.

“You’re allowed to be lazy, love,” Stephen says, the words slightly muffled by Tony’s sleep mussed hair.

“Thank goodness,” Tony sighs, nuzzling his nose against the sorcerer’s shoulder. “But only if you’re being lazy with me, Merlin.”

Mirth bubbles up Stephen’s throat, and he let it spill out of his mouth in a quiet laugh that fills the room with light, a different kind than what is still streaming steadily through the windows, spilling onto their skin.

“Boss…”

“Yes, FRI?”

“Harley and Peter brought a lunch and settled the table for you and Doc,” the AI informs them.

“Awn, we have the best kids, wizard,” Tony says kissing Stephen’s chest.

“We sure do,” Stephen giggles while his stomach rumbles loudly.

“Whoa, that hungry?” Tony mocks and his husband blushes. “Stephen… when was the last time you ate?”

“Right before I left to the other dimension, I guess…” He confesses, a bit ashamed.

“Stephen Vincent, you promised me!” Tony pinches his side and the man almost jump off the bed.

“In my defense, I wasn’t expecting a government meeting when I came back home hours ago. I missed you, so I didn’t stop at the Sanctum first. I was hungry, yes, and I was thinking about a breakfast with you and the kids. Sorry…”

“I’m not the one who can scold you about it, I know, just… take better care of yourself, Steph. Please? I need you. Our kids need you… our future baby needs you,” Tony says with the best version of his bambi eyes, melting Stephen’s heart.

Before the sorcerer can respond properly, though, his stomach rumbles again.

“Okay, let’s go to feed my starving husband.”

In the kitchen, they found a traditional Italian lasagna, fresh garlic bread and a bottle of grape juice. Tony serves them and smiles when Stephen asks for more.

“Someone mentioned a bath…” The engineer stretches big after doing the dishes. He sits on his husband’s lap.

“Someone did,” the sorcerer responds and kisses the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“FRI, please, be a doll and start the tub.”

“On it, boss.”

They smile to each other.

“I like it, the quiet house, the two of us…” Tony closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Stephen’s.

“Me too…”

“Of course I love the kids, everything is more vivid and loud when they are around, and I wouldn’t change our family arrange, but… before you, I feared the silence. My mind was always haunting me, the scary visions, my failures… I was always pushing because I was afraid if I stopped for a few minutes, I would succumb to the darkness and lost myself again,” the mechanic whispers, slightly trembling.

“Oh, Tony…”

“I know I can rest now, I can stop now, there’s no need to push… because you have me,” he opens his eyes and meets his favorite galaxy eyes in the world, a perfect mix of blue and green today.

“God, I… I love you so much, Anthony… I...”

“I know,” Tony seals their lips. “Come, the tub is ready for us. We can relax with hot water and bubbles around”, Tony grins.

“Only if I can wash your hair,” Stephen pecks his nose.

“You’re allowed, you sap wizard,” Tony feels his chest warming, the bond they share vibrating. “And I love you, too”.


	7. Happy Tony Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday in the middle of a pandemic. Well, lucky him that his husband is a sorcerer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, but can you blame me for wanting to give our boys some very fluffly and especial moments? I hope not!

Sun filters through the large glass door giving access to their private balcony as Tony mind starts to process his waking up routine. His body relaxes deeper enjoying the warmth spreading over his skin from the light.

It is still in the morning; Tony is sure of that because of Stephen’s arms lovingly wrapped around him and his husband has a disgusting habit to wake up early. Refusing to open his eyes yet, he can feel Stephen’s steady heartbeat against his back, but not so slow, the sorcerer is awake then.

The second thing Tony realizes is some shaking fingers slightly tracing some caresses through his body. Stephen is so reverent touching him it always blows his mind. When the fingers touch his burnt side, Tony sighs in a content way and decides to turn and face his man.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Stephen whispers and kisses his forehead first, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips, stretching Tony’s smile into a wide one.

“Morning, sunshine,” the engineer says a bit drowsy and adorable, snuggling closer to his husband.

Stephen lays his back on the mattress and pulls Tony with him, so the engineer settles on the top of his body.

“Can you do me a favor?” The sorcerer asks quietly.

“Hmm?” Tony frowns.

“Just close your beautiful eyes again and pretend you’re still sleeping,” Stephen murmurs and Tony is about to ask why when he listens to the voices of Morgan, Peter and Harley outside their door.

“Oh…” Tony puts his hands loosely on Stephen’s collarbones and neck, doing as his husband asked.

Right after that, a small hand opens the door and Morgan smiles seeing her dad is still sleeping, so they can wake him to have breakfast in bed. Peter has colored packs on his arms while Harley and the cloak carry the trays with breakfast. Mister Holmes is right after them.

Carefully, Morgan climbs in their bed and sprawls over Tony. Stephen cannot do anything but melt watching their little girl showing her love for her father.

“Wake up, daddy,” she whispers and kisses Tony’s cheek.

“Hmmm, too early, munchkin,” Tony mumbles almost breaking his façade when a warm small hand cups his cheek.

“But it’s your birthday and we cooked breakfast for you. Please…”

Tony cannot resist. He opens his eyes slightly watering and Morgan gives him her big smile, a mirror of his own, with her vivid hazel-chocolate eyes.

“Morning, Morguna…” Tony moves and sits between Stephen’s legs wrapping his daughter into his arms, the good one and the metal one.

“Happy birthday, daddy,” she says against his neck and kisses his cheek again.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he looks through Morgan’s little shoulder and smiles to the boys. “Come in, kids, the bed is big enough for you and Red and… yeah, hello, Mister Holmes,” the cat jumps right by Tony’s side.

“Meow,” he demands his morning strokes and purrs when Morgan gives him it.

They spend the morning in bed, eating a simple breakfast, laughing and unwrapping gifts from the kids, Pepper and Everett.

Morgan, with Stephen’s help, made a blue butterfly pendant to her dad. FRIDAY ordered the chain. Harley and Peter presented to their old man the ultimate version of an intelligent watch, projected by the two boys.

Pepper printed a personalized album with happy memories captured of Tony and his three kids; she knew how secretly the high tech man loves analogic simple things like a photo album. And Everett, well, Tony was indeed needing some new funny socks and silk briefs.

While Tony takes a shower, Stephen is downstairs bringing some friends through his portals. The sorcerer, Pepper and FRIDAY organized a festive lunch near the lake. It is a beautiful spring day and, technically, they are not breaking any quarantine rules.

The birthday man shows up and Thor engulfs him in a big god of thunder hug. Bruce chuckles softly watching his friend and the man he loves greeting themselves. Soon, Tony is hugging his science bro, then Rhodey, for a long moment, and Carol and even Wong. His family and closest friends.

Crowded and loud parties belong to his past. Tony found something truly meaningful and unique, feeling loved and safe with his beloved people around.

They eat, play, sing, and laugh together, enjoying the peaceful day all dedicated to Tony Stark. Stephen can feel how truly happy his husband is, how much grateful he is for being alive and having a day like that.

When the sun starts to set down, their friends say goodbye and go back to their houses safely, through portals again. The boys are so full of food that they cannot manage even a single bite of anything else. Morgan is exhausted. However, truth be told: it is necessary an Asgardian God and a super power Captain Danvers to turn her batteries off like that.

Harley and Peter decide to go to play some videogames and Pepper takes her almost sleeping daughter in desperately need of a shower to take care of. Everett goes to help her.

“Thank you for this day,” the engineer whispers. Sitting on the desk, with their feet into the water, Tony has his two arms around Stephen’s waist and his head on his shoulder.

“You deserve all happiness in the world, love. I’m glad we could give you a good day…”

“It was my second best birthday, the best one was last year when we could go together to that amusement park with everyone,” Tony remembers with a small smile. “But this birthday thing just started to have some meaning to me after the kids, after you…”

“You’re so precious… I wish I could give you new memories,” Stephen tilts his head and rests his cheek on Tony’s forehead.

“I’m happy now. The past is the past; it haunts us some days, but… less and less frequently. You changed that, thank you…”

“Stop thanking me. I love you, Anthony,” Stephen says and captures Tony’s lips with his.

“I love you, too…” Tony responds when they part, caressing Stephen’s cheek.

“Let’s go change our clothes,” Stephen says brushing their noses.

“What? Why? Where…”

The sorcerer puts a gentle finger on Tony’s lips.

“It’s a surprise. And my gift to you.”

“Steph, babe, you don’t need…” He stops talking looking at Stephen’s eyes. “Yeah, okay, let’s go,” he stands up and helps his man taking his forearms.

In their bedroom, Tony raises a brow looking at the clothes over their bed before facing the sorcerer.

“Are we going to visit Santa or sum?”

“Can you just, please, put your clothes on and do not ask questions?” Stephen kisses the corner of his mouth, starting to change.

“I prefer when you tell me to take my clothes off, y’know…” Tony smirks but starts changing too.

“Oh, I’m aware, mister husband. Maybe later?” Stephen winks and Tony almost stumbles on his own legs. It is ridiculous the effect the sorcerer has on him, right? 

“I’m ready, wizard,” he balances his body on his own feet and Stephen takes his lovely man into his arms, kissing him slowly.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he asks pulling back and taking his sling ring.

“Okay…” 

Tony relaxes and puts his arms around Stephen’s waist when he hears the familiar whoosh sound of a portal opening. A chill air invade their room, but before he can ask anything, Stephen moves them to somewhere very quiet and a bit windy.

The Sorcerer Supreme closes the portal and hugs Tony from behind, breathing deeply once.

“Open your eyes, love.”

“WHOA! Where…”

Tony cannot complete his question when a shimmering river of lights starts undulating across the dark night sky spotted with stars, in a curtain of colors ranging from neon green to lavender and pale pink.

This is one of those few moments in his life when Tony has no words.

“þingvellir National Park, Iceland,” Stephen whispers into his ear, but Tony seems do not register his words, absolutely marveled by the colors dancing across the sky. “Happy birthday, love,” the sorcerer tightens his arms around his husband.

They stay there, breathing together and looking at the sky for almost half an hour. The sorcerer just wiped away the tears when he realized Tony was crying, but said nothing.

“Steph…” Tony calls in a tiny voice.

“Yes, Anthony.”

“How long can we stay here, I…”

“Come, I know a safe place where we can spend the night,” Stephen guides them, hand in hand, till a lovely and small cabin, with a translucent dome as roof, located close to Reykholt, where the two of them can spend the night under the stars in comfortable protection from wind and weather.

“How did you know this place?” Tony asks loving the sky view from the bed.

“The Ancient One showed me this place once, she used to come here to meditate or when she needed to make peace with her mind. It took me a long time to come back here after she died…”

“It’s beautiful…” They snuggle together in bed, not as big as theirs but they won’t need much space anyway. “I’ve never seen it, the Northern Lights…” Tony says with his head under Stephen’s chin.

“I wasn’t a hundred percent sure if they would show up this night…”

“What if they didn’t?”

“Well, we would stay here, under the dome, with a strawberry cake and some sparkling water I provided for the two of us earlier,” Stephen kisses his hair.

“I’d love that too. But this is… marveling, mesmerizing… beyond words, actually,” Tony says always looking at the sky.

“Happy birthday, love,” Stephen says again, making sure that this time he heard.

“Thank you”, Tony whispers, his voice shaking because Stephen not only says it, he makes him feel that he’s worth it, that he matters, his happiness matters.

A long hour after kisses and caresses, they slowly make love under the Northern Lights, coming together and enjoying a magic bliss. When Stephen is able to stand up on his own legs again, he takes the cake and the sparkling water to the bed, singing a very special happy birthday song to his husband.

Tony cries tears of joy, sitting naked on the bed, sharing the strawberry cake with his husband, earning many sweet kisses. When the show in the sky is over, they sleep with all limbs tangled under the blankets. Warm, safe, and loved. It is a very happy Tony day… and he’s counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Kudos and coments are love.


End file.
